sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
InterBlake sea islands
' '''interBlake sea islands (ICAO: BSI / IATA: BI / Call-sign: iBsi)' is a virtual airline in Second Life®. The airline serves the Second Life® Grid with charter-by-call travel between major airports in Blake Sea, Nautilus, Satori, Corsica , Gaeta V , Sansara, Heterocera Atoll and Jeogeot. Furthermore, interBlake sea islands delivers a charter-by-call service to the independent estate of Eden & Fruit Islands .' ' Background Founded in December 2015 by JamesDavid Rae is scheduled to offer service rising to the motto 'We fly Second Life'. In July 2016, interBlake sea islands joined the airline alliance group SAA - Second Life Airline Alliance. In August 2016, the airline interBlake sea islands became part of the parent company interBlake travel group On 1. January 2017 interBlake sea islands finished to exists as a commercial airline completely and is working only as an airline on charter-by-call airline. Check-In facilities Check-In facilities are provided at the aircraft Destinations As of January 2017, some of the airports in Second Life® served by interBlake sea islands include:' Blake Sea * Brook Hill Airfield (SLBH)*Fleet 2,3,4 * Hollywood Airport (SLHA)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 * Juneau Regional Airport (SLJA)*Fleet 3 * St Martin Airfield (SLSM)*Fleet 3 * Second Norway Lufthavn (SLSN)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 Satori * Komatsu Regional Airport (SLKF)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 * Parris Cove Airfield (SLPT)*Fleet 2,3,4 * Sweetgrass / Regal Airfield (SLRA)*Fleet 3 Nautilus * Deichdork Regional Airport (SLDR)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 * Pukalani Airport (SLCS)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 * Second Life International Airport (SLIA)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 * Southern Cross Regional Airport (SLSO) *Fleet 3,4 * Tuarua Fiji International Airport (SLFI) '*'Fleet 1,2,3,4,5 * 'White Star Airfield (SLWS)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 Corsica * Smugglers Bay (SLQA) *Fleet 3,4''' Gaeta V * Arimto & Yuliman Airport (SLAY)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 * Gaeta Airport Club (SLMH)*Fleet 2,3' Eden & Fruit Islands Estate * Graviola Airport (SLGR)*Fleet 4 * Eden Airstrip (SLEN)*Fleet 4 * Tortuga Bay (SLTB)*Fleet 4 * Frozen Banana Airstrip (SLFZ) *Fleet 4 * Bumrose Airfield (SLBR) *Fleet 4 Fleet As of January 2016, interBlake sea islands' fleet includes the following aircraft: * Airbus A-318 (Dani)*Reference 1 * Embraer E-120 (Dani)*Reference 2 * Embraer E-100 (Dani)*Reference 3 * Cessna 208B Grand Caravan (Dani)*Reference 4 * Douglas DC - 3 (Adventure Air) *Reference 5 * Helicopter 109 (Dani) *for V.I.P. / Business / First passenger services * Cessna Citation 560 XL (DSA) *for special tasks Schedule Flight rules for passengers * Passengers are requested to remove all unnecessary scripts and are reminded that the pilot is at liberty to refuse to transport any passenger - for any reason. * Passengers need detach AO, scripted hair, any devices for flight or other type; maximum scripts: less 5. * Passengers need to revise their Avatar Draw Weight; for that use in the latest Second Life Viewer the following path; Advanced > Performance Tools > Show draw weight for avatars This draw weight number should be in green colour, but never in a red colour. * Passengers follow the pilot instructions in case of crash in the sea, and start the emergency protocol request to the coast guard services. Category:Airlines Category:Commercial Airlines Category:Active Airlines